carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Love Remembered Part I (1987)
Eventually, Ben helps rescue Blake. The two manage to get off the rig before it explodes. Alexis, of course, gets out unscathed. In Singapore, Alexis learns that Blake is suffering from shock and believes that it is 1964. Alexis finds it the perfect opportunity to pretend that she and Blake are still married and get her South China Sea leases back. That is what she tells Adam what her motive is. In order for the plan to work, Adam needs to remain quiet about where Blake and Alexis are. Adam reluctantly agrees. As Ben is recovering in a hospital in Hong Kong, Alexis is also able to whisk Blake off to a secluded villa in Singapore to help him recover and to kind of fill him in on what has happened between 1964 and 1987. Back in Denver, when Steven tells Krystle about the rig explosion, she is determined to go out to Hong Kong to find Blake. Krystle does manage to find Ben but Ben is not helpful with information since people tend to get separated during explosions. Nothing will stop Krystle from finding Blake. And later, she is joined by Dex who is determined to find the woman he loves. The two will find them together. Sammy Jo still feels guilt ridden that she has not told Clay about her pregnancy. Steven notices that something is tearing Sammy Jo inside but Sammy Jo does not want to talk about. Steven does not press the issue and even allows Sammy Jo to spend some extra time with Danny. Sammy Jo is grateful but it all goes terribly wrong when Danny spooks a horse and it knocks Sammy Jo out. The doctor informs Clay that Sammy Jo is not pregnant. As soon as Sammy Jo comes to, Clay confronts Sammy Jo about faking the pregnancy as a ruse to marry him. Sammy Jo explains that it was not like that and that she loves him more than she has loved any man. Clay needs some time to think about it and storms out of Sammy Jo's hospital room. Adam is not comfortable lying to the family about Blake and Alexis's condition even though Alexis implores him to keep quiet. Dana tries to get Adam to speak but that only results with Adam insulting her. We have numerous touching and intimate scenes between Blake and Alexis. Even though Alexis's initial plan was to get 50% of the South China Sea leases, she actually tears up the papers once Blake signed them. Alexis is falling in love with Blake again. She loves the time alone with Blake and Blake loves the time too. The two even kiss but there will be no sex because Blake still feels there is something blocking him from doing so. As much as Alexis is enjoying this fantasy, it cannot last forever but Alexis is trying her best to keep Blake isolated from the rest of the world. It may not last much longer as Krystle and Dex arrive in Singapore. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Clyde Kusatsu ... Dr. Chen * Conrad Bachmann ... Dr. Albans * Marlin Fischer ... Groom * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Khin-Kyaw Maung ... Passport Clerk * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Darrell Kunitomi ... Male Nurse * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Dereck Wong ... Houseman #1 * Gary Alan Wong ... Houseman #2 * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll (Dominique), Terri Garber (Leslie) and Wayne Northrop (Michael) do not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scene: Dex tries to get from Adam where Alexis is. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).